


Pure and Sweet

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought he was the edgy one.</p><p>Re-post. Written for hermette's H50 Multi-Ship Porn-o-Thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure and Sweet

Steve wasn't certain how he ended up in this position, because he was sure—pretty sure, at least—that as of about an hour ago the stuff they usually got up to, he and Danny, was pretty tame in comparison, and Danny was a big talker, yeah, but between the sheets he was so goddamned purely sweet Steve was reminded of the chocolate dipped mochi balls Danny grumbled about and always ended up caving in and buying for Grace. Gruff and tough on the outside, kind of stupid sweet between the sheets, that was Danny.

Steve had no problem with sweet when it came to the sack; anyway, there'd been no warning at all on this. He'd come in from his morning swim a little roughed up from some chop, so he'd stripped off his shorts and asked Danny to slather a little Bacitracin on his lower back and hip where he'd caught the worst of it.

How that had led to _this_ —both of Steve's hands clutching the end of the mattress while Danny's tongue did stuff it really, really shouldn't be doing to areas of Steve's body it had _no business_ introducing itself to, Steve had no freaking clue. And if Steve could catch his breath, could think for a split second beyond— _Jesus Christ! Soft, warm-wet, sliding_ ** _in_** _!_ —he would complain about it, for sure, but he was too busy groaning into the pillow and twitching helplessly. And sweating. He was sweating, and Danny's fingers kept slipping on Steve's ass cheeks, and every so often Danny would _growl_ before he'd go back to—with the _tongue_ , Jesus, his crazy, awesome tongue, and if he didn't stop soon, there was a sure risk Steve was going to just up and come, which would be pretty goddamned embarrassing since Danny's hand hadn't come anywhere near Steve's cock.

Finally, _finally_ Danny stopped to breathe or something, and Steve had clear-headed moment to say, "God. What the fuck, Danny, you're killing me here."

The son of a bitch laughed. He _laughed_.

Steve froze up, but— _"Easy, there, bucko. This isn't your SERE, or whatever the hell."_ —a warm hand slid up his spine to rest between his shoulder blades, and Steve's breathing slowed down, damp against the pillow. He heard the tearing of foil, then the click of a cap, and then Danny was pushing between his thighs, and yeah, this was familiar. Steve braced himself for the usual tense part he had to get through to get to the good stuff, but then Danny was pressing in, and he was warm and firm, not as good as his tongue, but he slid in just as easy and slick as anything, no pause at all, and Steve's breath left him in a rush.

 _So goddamned good._ Danny's cock reached so much deeper, stretching him wide. Steve arched his back with a groan; heard it echoed by Danny, and he had to turn his head, desperate to see Danny's face.

"Danny."

"Yeah, babe. Yeah," Danny was there to meet him, smiling into a sideways kiss, eyes crinkling at the corners, his palm dry and warm against Steve's cheek to hold him in place. And then they drew apart and Steve hung his head down and let the strength of Danny pushing into him, the power between his legs and the heat between his thighs and behind his balls just _shove_ him right into a pleasure white-out.

Pure and sweet.

Didn't seem to make a difference, though, because Danny just kept going. And it got better. Much, much better, now that Steve could just lie there and feel it.

 _Incredible,_ Steve thought, and maybe lost his mind for a little bit.

:::

"So, what the hell was that?" Steve had to ask later, come cleaned up and his teeth brushed, because after the fact, whoa. _Whoa_. And no way, _Danny_ was the edgy one in their thing, their whatever, their...duo. That took a little some getting used to.

"What? You've never had a rim job before? Or you—wait, you didn't even know it was _called_ a rim rob?" Danny hitched himself up on one elbow, his expression gleeful. "Oh, that's just priceless. Wait 'til I tell Chin—"

"The fuck! The fuck you'll—and that's not what I meant! I don't beat my wife either, Williams, so shut the hell up. I meant, why did you pull _that_ out of the bag? What else you got," Steve's voice twanged funny, "hiding in there?"

Danny smirked and leaned back, pillowing his head on his hands, his biceps flexing.

"Now that the honeymoon's over, you mean?"

Steve swallowed hard.

"That's the thing about you: you're just so impatient all the time." Danny chuckled darkly, and Steve's balls gave a little twitch.

"But this time I guess you'll have to wait and see, babe. Wait and see."

  
 _End._

 


End file.
